A Bump in the Night
by Torby Tiptoe
Summary: Akihiko wakes up to Misaki having a wet dream. But what happens when it's not about him? Some fun Romantists fluff. Craaack, though. Enjoy!


Thursday night was not very enjoyable for Usami Akihiko. First of all, he'd just finished a manuscript earlier in the day. The piece was over a thousand pages, typed, and with Aikawa pestering him about it constantly during the week prior, he was overwhelmed and exhausted. Second of all, Thursday meant that it was a school night. Akihiko's favorite activity—molesting Misaki—was banned until the weekend; the boy was too engrossed in his copious amount of homework and part-time job to be smothered by his lover on a night like this. Third of all, it was the middle of February. Winter was Akihiko's least favorite month. Even with the heater constantly buzzing and the mountain of comforters piled atop his bed and being snuggled against his lover (before being shoved away), he found himself freezing, if that was even possible.

So, with the events that unfolded later this Thursday night, it was an understatement to say that Akihiko was slightly perturbed.

It began when Akihiko's eyes flickered open and he slowly regained full consciousness. The vibrant red dashes that illuminated his vision slowly formed into their proper place as the digits that inhabited the alarm clock.

_2:34 A.M._

He yawned and glowered at the radiant vermillion numbers. Akihiko was _definitely _not a morning person, and there was absolutely no reason that he should be awake at this time.

With a chattering that commenced in his teeth and traveled throughout his entire body, Akihiko realized that he was uncovered. He lay curled into his own torso with nothing to entrap the warmth. He grudgingly looked his left to see Misaki, greedily cocooned in the bedspread, comforter, and sheets, which irked him even more.

Misaki's back faced him and he snoozed away while his irritated lover shivered beside him. Akihiko reached a finger over and poked his lover lightly. "Oy, Misaki!" he hissed. "Don't hog the blankets."

The teen failed to respond and Akihiko was about to wake him when, suddenly, he violently swerved around. Still nestled in the mess of covers, Misaki flailed slightly and kicked his feet enthusiastically.

Akihiko veered away and was suddenly wide-awake. He sat up, rubbing the sleepy from his eyes, and gawked at his lover's odd behavior and movements.

The teen abruptly released a loud snore, followed by heavy and choppy breaths that occurred sporadically. He turned back to his original position, and immediately rolled over, onto his back, so that he looked like a puppy anxiously anticipating a belly rub. His mouth opened, closed, open again, emitting inaudible mumbles and murmurs.

Akihiko watched his lover's incredulous actions and snickered. Amazingly, the boy was still asleep, though he appeared to be in a lucid state. Semi-audible words were uttered from his mouth.

"Touch me," Misaki whispered breathlessly. "Wait—nnn…" he paused and gritted his teeth. "WAIT!"

It suddenly dawned on Akihiko what was happening and he smirked vainly. At last, despite all the rejections and refusals, through all the denials and avoidances, even with all the hung up phone calls and unanswered texts, Usami Akihiko had now witnessed Takahashi Misaki having a wet dream, presumably of him. He couldn't help but feel pleased and slightly cocky, and continued to watch his adorable lover.

Misaki tossed and turned several more times. His cheeks radiated a color much deeper than his usual blush—an appealing scarlet red. Akihiko could feel his own groin tighten at the sight of Misaki gasping and breathing roughly. He could tell how dry Misaki's mouth was just from the mere sight of him, convulsing sexually before him, just waiting to be ravaged.

With every passing second, Misaki's breaths grew stronger and closer together. Soft, yet painful wails left his mouth. He gasped and sputtered, until finally he screeched: "UAAAAAAAH!"

Akihiko could feel the sheets beneath the lovers dampened as his lover lustfully climaxed beside him. His own erection was blossoming and ached for released. His grin was wide and sly, full of self-satisfaction. _He isn't even awake, and look how I've turned him on. _

However, the next words Misaki moaned completely shattered any overconfidence stimulating Akihiko's aura.

"IJUUIN-SENSEI! YAMETE, KUDASAI! CHOTTO MATTE KUDASAI!"*

Akihiko's grin vanished. Disdain and deception embellished him, and he was completely torn.

Misaki had a wet dream. A wet dream that made him much livelier than he normally was during sex, in which he came _minutes_ earlier than when he usually climaxed. Minutes seemed like eons in terms of sexual behavior, and Akihiko felt humiliated and entirely unsatisfactory.

The wet dream had been about Ijuuin-sensei, that damn half-assed mangaka Misaki was obsessed with for some insane reason. Akihiko regarded his writing and artistry as pure shit.

Misaki had come for an _imaginary_ screw with Ijuuin. Ijuuin had made Misaki come. _His _Misaki. Why was he dreaming about him anyway? _He should be dreaming about _me, Akihiko inwardly thought. This one-sided rivalry had just doubled in an effect of severe loathing.

Through all the commotion, Misaki blinked and yawned. He slowly rose to see his lover glaring intensely at him. "Usagi-san," he yawned. "Why are you up so late? You shouldn't be working this late at night! You probably woke me up."

Misaki's excuse proved insufficient when he noticed Akihiko clad in flannel pajamas and sporting an extra-ruffled bed-head. His lover's scowl expanded.

"On the contrary, Misaki, it was _you_ who woke both of us up." Akihiko glowered as he stated this.

"W-what are you talking about," Misaki pouted. "You're just overtired. Go to sleep already!" Misaki dramatically pulled the covers over himself and was about to lie back down when Akihiko grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, only inches away from his own face. "Usagi-san! I'm trying to s-sleep!" Misaki stammered, his face etched with redness. "What are—"

"Feel the sheets." Akihiko commanded.

"What? What does that even mean?" Misaki retorted, thinking impulsively for comebacks in an argument he was rapidly losing.

"You heard me. Feel the bed sheets."

Misaki reluctantly lowered his hands to feel the wet sheets, and he soon realized that his crotch was soaked as well. Embarrassment embodied him, and he was speechless. "I-I…" but no words in retaliation appeared. He tried once more, but couldn't sum up the courage to defend himself and his erotic behavior.

"Misaki—" Akihiko cut himself off by reaching over and capturing his lover into a kiss. He slipped his tongue into Misaki's mouth. At first, the boy attempted to reject the lively muscle, but Akihiko retaliated by simply shoving it further to collide with the teen's own tongue. He grudgingly succumbed to his lover's persistence.

"Oy!" Misaki abruptly pulled away. "Where are you putting your hands?"

The classic smirk reappeared on Akihiko's countenance. "You owe me one."

"I do not; I can't help what my body chooses to do when I'm asleep."

"It's almost 3 in the morning! I need my sleep!"

"You woke me up first!"

"I have class tomorrow, you big idiot!"

"So? I have work. Makes no difference you, know."

"Baka! Baka Usagi! Slumping at your desk and narrating the past night's events is not _work!_"

"Well, give me a scenario to narrate tomorrow morning."

As always, Misaki seemed to fail due to his own naïve commentary. "UAH! Usagi-san! UAH—wait, already!"

The remainder of this Thursday night was thoroughly enjoyed by Akihiko and thoroughly abhorred by Misaki.

*** A/N: **Misaki was yelling "Ijuuin-sensei! Stop, please! Please wait a minute!" when he came. And if this is wrong, please blame Google Translator and notify me so I can make the proper corrections.


End file.
